


don't stop now

by rynsngyl



Series: the league [3]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pokemon AU, gym leader jinhyuk, nurse wooseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynsngyl/pseuds/rynsngyl
Summary: wooseok misses his friends, but jinhyuk is sure to save the day.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Series: the league [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915684
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: Challenge #5 - Lullabies and Dreams





	don't stop now

wooseok thinks a promotion should feel better than this. 

looking back on everything, sometimes he feels like maybe he should have just stayed assistant medic at the pokemon league pokemon center.

when faced with the opportunity for a promotion to become the director and head doctor at topvale’s center, wooseok had packed his bags and left, leaving his two close friends seungyoun and sejun behind. 

sure he’s getting paid double what he used to be paid as an assistant, but he really does miss his friends. he feels so guilty that his hours are so busy that  _ they _ have to take time to come visit him, which is a large demand from the champion and a member of the elite four.

so as he lies in bed, he breaks his rule of no devices before sleep (he’s a doctor, he knows his shit) so that he can text his friends.

**_seok_ **

_ :( i miss you guys _

**_sejun_ **

_ come back to league city!!! ill bully seungsik into switching with you lol _

**_seok_ **

_ don’t bully him, he’s honestly the best doctor i’ve had the pleasure of working under  _

**_seungyoun_ **

_ do u think if i ask director lee he’ll let me use my champion powers to bring you back :0 _

**_seok_ **

_ no he wont lol _

**_sejun_ **

_ we all know director lee’s favorite is jinhyuk  _

**_seungyoun_ **

_ speaking of jinhyuk… how is ur relationship going >:) _

**_seok_ **

_ im waiting for him to come to bed rn _

**_sejun_ **

_ OH? _

**_seungyoun_ **

_ well dont let us bother you!! have fun with your man!! _

  
  


“you’re on your phone?” 

wooseok looks up to see jinhyuk in his pajamas, looking nothing like the gym leader that he is. “i’m just catching up with sejun and seungyoun.”

he can’t help but smile as his boyfriend joins him in bed, jumping onto the bed and popping under the sheets like he isn’t a tall and grown man. 

“you seem a bit tired though.” there’s arms around wooseok’s waist as he feels himself get enveloped in jinhyuk’s embrace. “is everything okay at the center?”

wooseok’s doesn’t want to burden jinhyuk with his problems, so he’d rather humor him. maybe he’ll get over it after a good night’s rest. 

“just a lot of patients,” wooseok laughs, pulling on his boyfriend’s arms as to wrap jinhyuk around him like a blanket. “if you weren’t such a good gym leader, i wouldn’t have to work so much.”

even if it’s a joke, it’s true. almost all of his patients are gym challengers that get effectively beaten by jinhyuk, but the extra work honestly makes wooseok proud, knowing that his boyfriend is clearly good at his job.

but jinhyuk can still pick out the fact that wooseok still hasn’t told him what’s bothering him. 

“i mean what’s making you so upset.” 

and that’s all it takes for wooseok to melt.

“i miss my friends. a lot.” jinhyuk listens, attentive as he nuzzles his nose to the crown of wooseok’s head. “and i feel so guilty for making people as important as them go out of their way to visit me.”

“you know they’re so proud of you and they care about you,” the gym leader hums, trying to quell wooseok’s apparent worries. “they’ve never complained about having to travel down here, so why feel bad when they come visit? they just want to see you, seok.”

and wooseok sighs, exasperated as he shuffles himself in the bed as to bury his face into the pillows like a cat.

“i know,” he groans. “i just said  _ i  _ want to be the one visiting my friends.”

jinhyuk attempts to bring him back into his arms, playfully poking at wooseok’s cheek to make the younger pull his face from the pillow.

“we can go whenever babe,” the taller shrugs, now grabbing the duvet and pulling it tight around them until they’re like a little cocoon on the bed. “just text me once you’re off work and we can go.”

there jinhyuk goes again, being too kind for his own good. it would take at least a couple of hours to fly or take a train all the way to league city from where they live.

“stop humoring me.”

jinhyuk pouts. “no, i mean we can just teleport there?” 

and then it dawns on them, that wooseok’s never even considered that jinhyuk would have a pokemon capable of teleporting.

wooseok feels like a  _ fool.  _ to think that even after a year of dating, he’s forgotten something so obvious. he shuts his eyes tight, because he just  _ knows _ that jinhyuk’s smiling like an idiot at him right now.

“you forgot that i, a psychic type gym leader, have a team of pokemon that can all teleport.”

jinhyuk’s smug, so smug that wooseok just wants to drown himself into the pillow and disappear into nothingness. 

“maybe.”

“then there’s nothing to worry about,” jinhyuk says, enveloping him in that comforting warmth he’s come to love coming home to after long hours at the pokemon center. 

“we can pick a day, pack our bags and stay the night over in league city right after work, and then we can teleport back in the morning!” 

slender fingers stroke at wooseok’s cheek, lovingly. “so don’t worry, okay seok?”

wooseok’s words are just barely audible, muffled by the massive pillow he’s cuddling into. 

“... okay.”

“so go to sleep and have some cute little dreams of me.” jinhyuk jokes. “if you keep on worrying, i’ll make my drowzee eat your dreams.”

wooseok makes a quick reminder to himself to whack jinhyuk in the face come morning.  _ after _ he gets a good night’s rest and sweet dreams. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please do comment if you liked it!


End file.
